


Don't let me go

by Luls



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Doubt, Embarrassment, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Relationship(s), some homophobic talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luls/pseuds/Luls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Robin Hood to Spooks, Richard felt at peace with himself, finally after years of troubles and depression.<br/>He even tried to start a relationship with a woman and showed her around, to soon discover he really wasn’t of that part of sexuality.<br/>But he kept going, putting himself into work, acting and trying his best, hoping that one day he would be called for a good leading part.<br/>And when he found out he was going to be Thorin Oakenshield, he called his family and cried.<br/>Even if nobody knew seriously that he was homosexual, finally he was going to be a famous actor and he surely he wasn’t going to blown up his only lifetime opportunity.<br/>He was going to focus on work, he was going to put the best into this project and he was going to make his family proud.<br/>But he was wrong, heck he was so much wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Richlee.  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> The rating is just for some hateful words, nothing really happen (sorry!)  
> See you at the end
> 
> Edit: I saw some serious sh- stuff and I edited them lol Hope there aren't anymore...

#  Don't let me go 

  
  
  
  


His palms were sweaty.  
Why were his palms sweaty?  
He looked up again.  
Oh yes, that's why.  
_Lee Pace_

 

Richard Crispin Armitage, born in 22 August 1971 in Leicester, was a happy boy.  
As the youngest, his brother always looked out for him, telling him stories and taking him around.  
He was stubborn, always been. At 14 he convinced his parents to send him to a school where he could practice his musical talent.  
Never been in a fight, never caused troubles, Richard was always referred as the perfect son.  
But of course, trouble have come to knock at his door one day, in the guise of a boy named John.  
Richard still remember him, the first time he doubted his sexuality while looking at John smiling.  
His blond hair, his charming smile, his mischievous eyes. He wasn’t so surprised to find himself in the school bathroom, pushed against the wall while John was giving him the best blowjob he’s ever had before.  
He was happy, with John. They managed to keep it secret, always meeting in the bathroom or behind the football field.  
They had great sex, they discovered together the pleasure to be with a man without really worrying about the consequences.  
But of course there would be consequences, still in the years where being gay was seen as a illness, as a stupid and horrible joke of nature.  
One day, while Richard was bringing John to completion with a blowjob, one of their classmates stepped in the bathroom and stopped walking as soon as he saw what was going on.  
Maybe he was too attached to John, maybe he was falling in love, so Richard thought his lover was going to protect them.  
But John just pushed him away, hiding his dick clearly dirty of come, screaming that he was a pervert, that he was a fucking faggot and much much more.  
His parents were called and Richard found himself in the principal’s office.  
« Is it true Armitage? »  
Richard just kept his eyes glued to the floor, feeling cold sweat running down his back.  
« Sweetie please, just tell us the truth » .  
He couldn’t look at them, he couldn’t see the rejection in their face. They did everything for him, sending him in that professional school.  
And what did he do? Embarrass himself, muddying the family name.  
« Mr. Armitage you have to answer or we are going to take severe measures » said again the principal, making Richard shake with fear.  
« Am I going to be expelled? » he managed to say in a low voice, feeling his eyes start to burn.  
He knew how it was going to end. He was going to be expelled, they were going to write what happened in the bathroom and he was never going to be an actor, he would be forever damned for -  
« We decided to let it pass for this time, Mr. Armitage, since you’re our best student ».  
Richard’s head just snapped up, his eyes grew big and he just stared at the principal, shocked.  
« W- what? »  
« You heard me fine, I’m sure. However we are going to record this accident - »  
Richard’s head fell again, feeling tears burning his eyes. Of course they were going to write that, every know should know he was a bloody faggot.  
« Not what you think Mr. Armitage, don’t look like that. We are going to keep it in mind.  
And if it should happen again, your report is going to have a bad red line on it and you are going to be expelled. Am I clear? »  
« Yes sir ».  
The principal just smiled, and stood up.  
« See? No need to worry.  
Thank you Mr and Mrs Armitage for have come. As you see, your son is perfectly fine and no need to worry ».  
Richard stood up, still looking at the carpet, hearing just a buzz in his ears.  
« Richard, sweetie? » he heard his mother say.  
« Uhm … yeah.. » he cleared his throat, drying his sweaty palms in his jeans « thank… thank you sir. I will try to not disappoint this time »  
« I am sure you won't. Good bye ».  
« Bye ».  
He closed the door, softly, and proceeded to follow his parents through the halls of the school.  
He stiffened when he saw John near the exit door, with some of their classmates.  
« So, you got kicked out faggot? »  
The others just laughed and Richard wished he was stronger to answer, instead of just standing there, blushing for the embarrassment.  
« How did you call my son, young man? »  
His eyes widened, feeling his mother’s hand on his shoulder.  
« Nothing sir » he heard John say, with a shaking voice.  
« Well, I am sure it wasn’t nothing, young man. I am pretty sure you called my son faggot.  
Am I wrong or was your dick inside his mouth? Am I wrong or were you having an orgasm when your companion walked into you two? »  
« I.. sir...you’re mistaken » started to stutter John.  
« Well? »  
John just looked at Richard, angered.  
« I don’t want you near my son ever again. Have I made myself clear? »  
The lad murmured something, that even Richard didn’t get.  
« Have I made myself clear young man? » said again his father, stepping forward.  
« Yes sir » .  
« Good. Come on, time to get home and listen to some faggot music, right son? »  
Richard never loved his father more than that day.  
The day after the bathroom accident, John was gone.  
Richard got on with his life, never forgetting the looks of total disgust in the face of his old companions for knowing he was homosexual.  
He kept doing what he loved, trying to be at his best every day and never letting an opportunity pass.  
But he know that the strong desire he felt with John was going to come back.  
He wasn’t surprised at all when at 23, during the tour of the theatrical show “Cats” he met Ian.  
He tried to not re make the same mistake, he really tried but Ian was charming, even better than John.  
And soon enough Richard found himself at his partner’s house, having great sex (again) after the show.  
However he discovered that it wasn’t like with John.  
Ian was sure about what he wanted and he was proud to show the others he was having an affair with Richard.  
And Richard started to not care and relax, he started to enjoy being with somebody and being at the same time a good actor.  
But troubles got to him again, and Richard found himself out of the company, once again cursing himself for being gay.  
He found his way once more, in the Royal Shakespeare Company. He played role over role, trying to forget, trying to be just an actor, trying to leave aside relationships.  
He learned it, he succeeded, he began to being noticed, he slowly began to climb the amazing stairs of fame.  
From Robin Hood to Spooks, Richard felt at peace with himself, finally after years of troubles and depression.  
He even tried to start a relationship with a woman and showed her around, to soon discover he really wasn’t of that part of sexuality.  
But he kept going, putting himself into work, acting and trying his best, hoping that one day he would be called for a good leading role.  
And when he found out he was going to be Thorin Oakenshield, he called his family and cried.  
Even if nobody knew seriously that he was homosexual, finally he was going to be a famous actor and he surely he wasn’t going to blown up his only lifetime opportunity.  
He was going to focus on work, he was going to put the best into this project and he was going to make his family proud.  
But he was wrong, heck he was so much wrong.  
And of course he realized it while sitting in a bench, listening Peter explaining the scene.

  


_Lee Pace_  
Richard was trying to focus, he really was, but his coworker was constantly taking his attention away.  
His eyes, his huge green eyes, like a big puppy.  
He noticed them as soon as Peter introduced them, dressed as Thorin and Thranduil.  
How was he going to be convincing, how?  
He breathed deeply, trying to slow down his heartbeat, trying to not keep sweating like a 15 years old at his first crush.  
But Lee Pace, well he was surely something else.  
Tall, thick (not thin as John - _Damn it Armitage, stop comparing anybody to your fist...male lover_ -), with those amazing long fingers he was sure they would feel so good in-  
« Richard? Everything ok? »  
He choked with his saliva, starting to cough badly while Peter (and Lee, especially Lee!) were looking at him, concerned.  
« Yeah, sorry I got distracted » he managed to say once he got his breathing steady again.  
« So, I was saying… »  
Richard allowed his glance to stop over Lee again, and he tried to not blush when he saw Lee staring back at him.  
And then something happened, that even after years he couldn’t tell what it was.  
He felt at peace, he embraced the fact he was gay, and he embraced the fact he was seriously attracted to his coworker.  
He smiled softly and his heart missed a beat when he saw Lee, that big adorable man, smiling back, before getting serious for the scene.  
« Let’s try once, what do you think? » said Peter, once again breaking the spell.  
« Yes » they managed to say together, giggling slightly right after it.  
And even if he knew it was an important scene, Richard found out he couldn’t care less of what was going to happen.  
The only thing he was concerned about was how was he going to ask Lee out.  
He almost jumped back when Lee, saying his words, approached fastly.  
Richard could smell him, a mix of smoke and soap, with a tinge of after shave.  
He could only stare at his lips, wishing he could just kiss him right there, not really caring of who was going to watch.  
He slowly glanced back at Lee and he kept looking at the other man even when he stepped back.  
Both of them didn’t hear Peter saying what they needed to change for the scene, too busy thinking of what was going on there.  
Luckily the day ended pretty soon and Richard found himself out of the prosthetics trailer, waiting for a certain elven king.  
He was scared, hell he really was. His stomach felt like it was going to burn, his legs felt like jelly, and his palms were sweaty, again.  
« Hey »  
He jumped slightly, not expecting Lee to be done so soon.  
« Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you ».  
« No don’t worry, I was overthinking ».  
« I hope good things ».  
Richard looked up to Lee, finding him smiling.  
He nodded and smiled gently, feeling his stomach relax slightly.  
« I was wondering if you want.. Uhm.. you and me… you know, if you say no… well I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me… just if you want! »  
God, he was an idiot, he saw things where there was nothing, Lee was going to laugh about him, a fucking forty one man acting like a stupid -  
« I would love too… I thought you’d never ask ».  
His head snapped back up, looking at Lee’s sheepish smile, and noticing the slight blush over his cheeks.  
Richard bit his lower lip, trying to not freak out.  
« Good, perfect.. Uhm… okay ».  
« You don’t have a car, right? »  
Richard blushed, looking at the ground.  
« Don’t worry, I have one.  
If you trust a texan »  
« Should I? »  
They both laughed, feeling at ease after the awkward beginning.  
That night, after years, both of them relaxed and had fun, clearly aware of what was going to happen soon enough.  
Richard thought he couldn’t meet somebody funnier or more beautiful than Lee.  
With the time passing, he realized he liked his coworker a lot and he was going to do anything to try and stay together with him.  
What he didn’t know was that Lee was trying to stay chill, but he was actually drooling over him.  
After the movie ( _« Next time I choose the movie Pace! »_ ) they got back to the trailers and Lee parked the car near his.  
« Well… thank you for the amazing night » he started to say, getting out of the car.  
« It was fun.. But really next time I’m going to choose the movie » Richard said, trying to not giggle with Lee.  
« Granted Mr. Armitage ».  
Lee climbed those two stairs in front of his trailer, then stopped looking back at Richard, finding him staring.  
He was looking at him, amazed of how white and pure Lee’s skin was under moon light.  
He was a terrific gorgeous man, with his height and his funny eyebrows, with his low voice and his warm laugh.  
And when he blushed or smiled sheepishly he looked like a huge puppy, one to cuddle forever.  
Like now, Richard thought, staring at his companion with a amused smile.  
« Do I have something in my face? » Lee asked with a low voice, almost sounding frightened, touching his eyebrows and his cheekbones.  
« No ».  
« What’s.. What’s wrong then? » asked again, in a whisper.  
Richard realized that moment that he wasn’t going back in trailer without having done anything.  
He realized Lee was the reason why his other relationships sucked, that Lee was the last hidden piece of his heart, that without him he was never going to feel complete.  
So he made his choice.  
And he was never going to regret that choice, even if that meant blow up his acting career.  
« There is that I like you. Terribly much. And I’m going to kiss you right now, cause I feel like I can’t breath » he whispered before taking Lee’s face between his hands and kissing him as he's never done before.  
They stayed there, just outside Lee’s trailer, kissing like teenagers, with the moon as their only witness of a love they’ve been waiting for all their life.  
As he laid in Lee’s bed hours later, caressing his naked back, Richard smiled, almost laughing.  
« What? » the other asked, almost asleep.  
« I may thought being homosexual was bad, but right now Lee, I’ve never been so happy ».  
« You’re gonna tell me in the morning, don’t think I let get away with it » replied the american, seriously, holding him with his arms around Richard's hips.  
« Just… don’t let me go » whispered Richard, overwhelmed.  
« Never ».

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for have read my first Richlee ever lol  
> I hope you liked, leave a kudos or a comment, what ever you like  
> I am sorry for any mistakes (english is not my first language unfortunately) or if Richard or Lee are too adorable and embarrassed  
> Thank you again!  
> See you next time!


End file.
